


Sibling Love

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Love, Mind Break, Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a happy time, my childhood with my sister, the two of us happily enjoying life as we played together, but soon I needed more. </p>
<p>This is a story of a young man who develops feelings for his sister, grow jealous of the people around her and in the end upset her. He decides to fix the relationship the only way he knows how, by forcing himself into her heart through sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Love

I remember the days of my childhood, wasting the hours away playing with my kid sister. We weren’t the closest of siblings, but we were far from the worst, the two of us casually enjoying our childhood as we ran around kicking balls, throwing discs or catching bugs. Even though she was smaller, thinner and younger than me by 4 years, my younger sister would always push herself to be by my side, begging me to play with her or kicking me around when I offended her. Those times were the best years of my life, the time when we were innocent and free. 

But somewhere along that pathway we call life; I had begun having romantic attractions for my younger sister. It was right around the time I had begun puberty, my little pee-pee suddenly began swelling up and bringing me discomfort whenever I brushed against my little sister’s smooth and soft skin. I was scared, I was confused but most of all, I was curious. I found myself craving more, my young and fragile mind eagerly and desperately seeking out for what it needed the most. It started off slow, the casual peek at my sister’s smooth body as she played with me, the ‘accidental’ meeting in the shower and other small, rather innocent acts of childish innocence. 

When my younger sister had turned 12, our bond had slowly broken apart as we gradually spend less and less time together. I was 16 at the time, my own mind stressed out with the sheer amount of work that I had to complete for my studies, my physical body no longer capable of keeping up with the energy stored inside the small body of my younger sister. We grew distant, we grew detached, but I was still craving her body. My childish acts had soon become almost criminal, sneaking into her room to hunt for used underwear, hiding cameras to catch her changing, touching her as she slept soundly in her bed. I knew then that my desperation for my younger sister was nothing more than lust, the lines that kept us nothing more than siblings slowly blurring inside my mind. 

It was only when my younger sister had hit 15 before I had realized that I was starting to lose her, my cute little sister had brought home a male friend, a sole male that had seemed almost too close to her. I greeted him with a smile, but inside I was furious, my anger building up inside me as we continue to engage in simple small talk. Throughout the day I could only think of one thing, how this young man was trying to take my cute and adorable little sister away from me. My anger had soon become more than I could handle, my body moving on its own as I pull the young boy aside to speak with him, telling my sister that we would just be a moment. I couldn’t control myself, my anger easily taking over my entire mind, body and soul as I sent blow after blow of my frustrations onto the young boy, my hard fists meeting his small body as I warn him to leave my sister alone. He left our place crying that day, his body bruised and battered, without even saying goodbye to my little sister. I felt accomplished, I drove away the only threat to the beautiful bond between my sister and I, but little did I know that that was only the beginning.

It was the biggest mistake I had ever made, and the biggest regret I would ever have. From that day on, my younger sister never saw me the same way again, almost to the point of completely avoiding me. She knew what I did, she knew that I had broken her apart from her friend, and she despised me for it. Maybe that young boy told her up front, or maybe he simply avoided her, but either way my younger sister knew it in her heart that I was the one responsible for her tragic loss. I hated this feeling, the feeling of being forced away from the one thing I love, from being pushed further away when I tried to pull myself closer. 

The feeling soon developed into a mania, my mind almost completely severed from the hard truth of reality as the days of torture slowly pass by, my younger sister never looking me in the eye ever again. But I held on, I held on to the small hope I had in my heart that I wasn’t completely hated, that my younger sister still loved me deep inside, it was just that she couldn’t see it yet. I laughed to myself; it had all become clear to me at that moment. If my younger sister couldn’t find the love deep inside her heart for her sweet and gentle big brother…

I just have to show it to her…

With a large grin on my face, I made my way to the sanctuary that is my kid sister’s room, a forbidden land I had stepped foot in long ago, but not once in forever. It was almost nostalgic, the smell of my little sister’s aroma, the smell produced from her skin and her sweat, the faint tingle that tickles my nostrils as her fragrant and natural aroma penetrates my brain. With a scream, my younger sister snaps me back to reality, her feet shooting for my face as she tries to force me out of her room. I try to stop her kick but I was too slow, her small foot making perfect contact with my cheek as she sends me flying. Even though it hurts more than anything in the world, the feeling of being touched, even if it was from the sole of her foot, by my sister gave me great pleasure. 

I couldn’t take it anymore; I need to show my love to my little sister in the only way I know how. I pick myself up quicker than a professional boxer, surprising my younger sister as she backs away in fear, my predatory eyes must have scared her. I grab onto my sister’s legs with my large hands, pulling her towards me as I pin her down. Ignoring her screams and cries for help, I tear the thin fabric between her smooth and pale skin and my boy off of her, her small nubs glistening with sweat as they look at me, almost as if her nipples were crying with her. 

I ignore her pleas and cries for mercy as I attack her pointy tips, sucking and pinching as I forcefully assault her small body. Even for a 15 year old, my younger sister was rather small for her age, her stomach barely bigger than the width of my palm. Without the strength to push me away, I continue to suck at her sensitive nubs as I try to encourage my sister to find the love inside her, the love for her big brother which she had cast aside so long ago. But my actions had seemed to be ineffective, the only feeling expressing itself on her face being pain and suffering. 

Maybe it wasn’t enough; maybe I had to make sure I introduce myself inside her before she can remember the joy we had. With my mind set on proving my existence, to obtain my younger sister’s affection once more, I quickly unbuckle my belt as I lower my trousers, my rod flopping out of my boxers as it lands on my younger sister’s pubic mound. With a look of horror, my younger sister gave it one more try, struggling with all her might as she does her best to try and escape from me, to run away before she loses her precious virginity which gave women the proof of their innocence. But I wasn’t going to let her. With my strength mustered and concentrated onto my hands, I hold my younger sister in place as I reach for her underwear, my fingers hooking around the sides of her frilly panties as I slowly lower the fabric from her body, revealing her almost hairless box almost waiting for my cock. 

It could have been from fear, or maybe my younger sister was just a natural masochist, but her pussy was shining brightly with the reflection of the artificial light off of her juices. I brushed my fingertips against her nether lips the slightest of touch already making my little sister jerk around in pleasure, or perhaps it was from pain. I didn’t care about that anymore, the only way to evoke the love inside her is to forcefully drag it out, almost as if her love for me was a 23-year-old shut-in with no job or commitments who spends his day in his room doing nothing but masturbate while reading stories about a boy who rapes his sister. I giggle manically as I slowly insert my finger into her tight canal, her small walls squeezing the life out of my thick fingers. This was not going to be easy, maybe she was still too small for me right now…

No, I can’t wait any longer, if I don’t take this opportunity by the balls now, who knows when the next tragedy was going to happen. I wasn’t going to take any chances; I was going to make sure that my little sister would never leave me again. I pull my hips away from her, aligning my large member against her slightly wet entrance as I gently push myself deep into my little sister. The feeling was unbearable, the tightness alone already bringing me into an orgasmic state. I have to make sure I finish this in one fell swoop, or else this wasn’t going to end well for me. With all the strength in my hips, I shoved the rest of my shaft deep into my little sister, breaking through her final barrier as I lodge myself against her cervix. 

My little sister screamed out in pain, naturally because she had just had her first time stolen by her older brother. The pain was unbearable for her; the tears in her eyes only further proving the pain she was feeling. I moved in for a kiss, sealing her lips as I prevent any more screams of pain, letting my younger sister drown herself in my body. I continued to thrust into her, ignoring her sobbing as her drool escapes between the gaps of our interconnected lips, her body slowly growing limp as the pain takes over. With a final thrust, I force myself as deep into her as possible, letting my cock do the work as I release the tension built up inside me, my white cream coating her walls as I fill her baby chamber with my batter. 

My little sister screams once more, maybe in pain or maybe in pleasure, the feeling f being filled up obviously affecting her in more ways than one. She looked into my eyes with hate, with weakness, between her tears as she tries to push me off, hoping that that was the end of it, but I wasn’t done yet. Immediately after my first shot inside her, I slowly begin to pick up speed in my hips once more, thrusting myself deep into my little sister as her eyes stare into mine with shock. She wasn’t expecting a second round, her body unable to handle my length any longer. I continue to thrust into her, ignoring her pleas and her glares as I aim for her sensitive spots through trial and error, easily finding her G-spot as I thrust my hips upward. 

This was the last stronghold, the final defense against me as I relentlessly assault her walls, purposefully targeting her weak spot as I break through the final fort protecting her heart. With a scream of ecstasy, a stream of yellow shoots out from my younger sister as it coats my chest, the amazing pleasure making her lose control of her body as she lies on the bed, unconscious. I pull myself out of her, jerking myself off to finish the job as I coat the rest of her body in white, her pale skin and her pink nipples now completely soaked in my essence, proof of my dominance. 

The weeks after that were hell, my younger sister shutting herself in her room as she cries herself to sleep, the pain of being raped obviously getting to her. I, however, did not falter; I continued to act like the big brother I was as I spent day after day sitting outside her closed door, talking to her without a reply as I try to mend the broken bridges between us. I didn’t regret what I did, not by a long shot, because sometimes the only way to make a bond stronger is to break it. 

It was only after the third week did my sister finally leave her room, the joy in my parents’ eyes as they embrace her was heart-warming. But my joy was far greater, for when my sister first stepped foot out of her room, she looked me straight in the eyes and ran for me. I was expecting a punch, a kick or even a slap, but all she did was embrace me tight. I was shocked, but not surprised, the bond between us strengthened after our fight. 

The days after that were peaceful, my life fulfilled as I spend my days enjoying life with my younger sister. We continued our sibling love, my younger sister and I playing with each other whenever we could. At first she was hesitant, but her body could never forget what I had done to her, and, like me, she craved more. She walked up to me one day, her eyes pleading as she asks me to rape her once more. I took her offer; of course I did, as we made love on the bed, albeit in a very unorthodox way. I pushed myself deep into her, filling her body with my cream over and over again as I coat her body in white. Even though she was smaller, thinner and younger than me by 4 years, my younger sister would always push herself to be by my side, begging me to ‘play’ with her, to fill her up or to use her body as a tool for my pleasure, or kicking me around when I had offended her, most of the times when I had tried to dive into other fetishes without her consent. These times were now the best years of my life, the time when we were no longer innocent but were so much freer.


End file.
